The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary touch-sensitive surfaces include touch pads and touch screen displays. Such surfaces are widely used to manipulate user interface objects on a display.
Exemplary manipulations include navigating through, and annotating an electronic document, such as an electronic book, newspaper, or magazine. A user may need to perform such manipulations in an electronic book or document reader application or in a digital publication application, for example.
But existing methods for navigating and annotating are cumbersome and inefficient. In addition, existing methods take longer than necessary, thereby wasting energy. This latter consideration is particularly important in battery-operated devices.